A Love That Trancends Death
by Skyxen
Summary: In this story Issei dies to Samael's Curse. Acording to the Bibble when a human dies they go to heaven or hell, but what happends when a devil or an angel dies? Issei being a human-dragon-devil will go to the next part of the process: Reincarnation! I bring you an Issei born again from a different family (OC Family). Will he be able to reunite with his loved ones? IsseixRiasxHarem.
1. A New Life

Chapter 1: A New Life

Author's Note: I intend to use ** for actions and () for thoughts and [] for descriptions, narrations or transitions.

[Issei felt himself floating on a white space unable to move, after suffering from Samael's curse and passing out he didn't have any idea if he was in the dimensional gap or another place entirely]

Issei: Where am I? *he tries to look around unable to find anything, but something felt weird to him he couldn't put it into words but he felt lighter than before not because he was floating but something about him made him feel uncomfortable*

[Suddenly a voice most likely female spoke to him but the voice felt like it was coming from all the place at once]

Voice: Finally awake I see. To think a soul was able to bypass me, a tremendous feat indeed.

Issei: Huh? Who are you? Where am I? I remember fighting in the dimensional gap, getting Samael's curse from that bastard Shalba but then… I can't remember.

Voice: Shush my dear, don't waste your breath. I'm Sophia the goddess of rebirth and you're on my realm, which means that your dead swimming on the current of souls until you fell off and after a while I caught you.

Issei: [Surprised] Dead?! But that can't be! I made a promise to Rias to forever be by her side! *but then he paused and started to understand the situation* Samael's curse! It killed me! Umm… Sophia-sama… can you send me back? There are things I still need to do, I can't die here!

Sophia: I'm afraid I can't. Once a soul is sent to the current of the dead it cannot return. But now I must perform my duties as a goddess and sent you to the stream of rebirth so you can be born again, but before I do it I need to erase all your memories from this current life so you can begin anew.

Issei: I don't want a new life! I want my current one! People still need me!

Sophia: I'm a galaxy goddess, I do not care about the problems of mortals. Now let us begin the process. *Green lights starts to float around Issei*

Issei: W-wait! Listen to me! Ddraig! Boost! *nothing happened* what?! Ddraig! What's wrong!? Balance Break! *nothing happened* why isn't working!?

Sophia: You cannot use your powers here because you have no body, there is no way to resist this natural process, now please calm down.

Issei: How do you expect me to calm down when my live is going to be re-written?! Damn it! Move! *the lights around Issei suddenly turn blue* huh?

Sophia: What?!

[The lights surrounds Issei as it begins to circle around him, suddenly a dark could consumes Issei and he disappears]

Sophia: He is gone… I see… So fate has plans for you, then I won't interfere. Go on then, be reincarnated while keeping your current memories, I'll watch the changes you will bring to the universe.

[Somewhere on the universe in a planet where Angels, Devils, Monsters and the Abnormal exist a pair of individuals, a humanoid Dragon queen and king looks over their new born child who strangely for them he had strains of brown hair instead of black]

King: So what are we going to name our child?

Queen: I had a premonition that this child is going to bring great changes to the world… A name came to me, one that cause me to be full of joy and hope so his name is going to be… Issei.

[840 Years later]

[Issei paced all over his room, he looked at the mirror besides him what stared back at him was a man who looked like he was only 22 years old, his brown hair reaching his shoulders, with a body that reached 6.5 feet tall with a muscular build and dark green eyes]

Issei: It's hard to believe that after all those years I still look young, guess that means I'm no longer "human"… [He remembers bits of his "old" life, at first it came to him as dreams: fights he didn't understood what was happening, places he never been before and people he never seen before. All this started when his body reached a 10 year maturity, but as the years went by everything became clearer: who he really was, why he was here and what he had to do] I feel like I've lived two lives at once, it's so weird *he sits on his bed* but why?!

[No matter how much time passed there was still a part of his live that remained blur, sometimes in his dreams he could still feel it like it was real: A red haired woman who gives him a lap pillow, a black haired woman who for some strange reason sucked his finger, a blonde haired girl who slept together with him, a white haired girl who sat on his lap, a gold haired girl who from time to time bring him tons of paper to read and finally a duo of blue haired girl and chestnut haired girl who would argue with each other]

Issei: No matter how much I try I can't make out their faces or names… it frustrates me to no end… *he stands up and walks over to his window* I wonder… if I go back to that place… will everything finally become clear? *he closes his eyes and starts to think* (no matter how many kingdoms I saved, how many planets I saved, I still can't shake the feeling that I don't belong here, why I refused all those marriage arrangements? All those princesses wanting to marry me, but… something inside me tells me that I'm already taken… Is it those girls? The ones I can't remember?) I won't get an answer that easily huh… No matter how many planets I visit, I can't find the slightest clue of who they are.

[There is some knocking on his door]

Issei: Hm? *he turns around* come in.

[The door opens and a girl comes in, she has long black hair, dark green eyes, her body has the look of an 18 year old girl 5.8 feet tall. She is Issei's younger sister: Mihoki, the humanoid dragon princess. Issei chuckles at her entrance, despite being a princess she never wore those long dresses except for dance balls, instead she wore casual clothing from different planets]

Mihoki: What's so funny?! *pouting*

Issei: Nothing. So… why did you come here for?

Mihoki: Well your sister gets worried when her brother stays on his room all day! You have been here for 2 straight days! Go outside and get some sun!

Issei: Really? I haven't noticed. *Stops and looks at her D-cup breasts* (Weird, if I remember correctly I was a pervert to no end, so why I'm not exited? Is it because she's my "family" or something else?)

[Suddenly Issei receives a punch to the face]

Issei: Ow! What was that for?!

Mihoki: You pervert! Looking at your own sister like that! … Don't tell me?! You have an incest fetish?!

Issei: Idiot! It's not like that! Where you did even learned that word?! Did you started reading strange books again?!

Mihoki: *Blushing* I-idiot! I'm not like you! I read healthy books! A-anyway, let's go outside the galaxy festival is soon and we need to be ready if you're going or not.

Issei: The galaxy festival huh… sure I'll go, I could use the distraction.

Mihoki: Great! I'll tell Mom about it! *she runs off downstairs*

Issei: Who knows… Maybe I'll find there the answers I seek…

[End Of Chapter 1]


	2. A New Dawn

Chapter 2: A New Dawn

Author's Note: I have decided to change the format of writing to prevent complications with the Rules and Guidelines, I would appreciate feedback on this style to see what I can improve.

[The Galaxy Festival a celebration dedicated to the creation of all reality held by all the species and planets. The Story goes that a cosmic being called: "The Mighty One" created all infinite galaxies throughout the universe. Knowing that keeping the balance of such a huge creation will take all of his being, he decided to created galactic entities known as: "Gods" giving them freedom to do what they please with the galaxy they were assigned.

"The Mighty One" give the gods just one rule: "There must always be life", meaning that in at least one planet in all the galaxies throughout space must contain living beings to populate the planet. Whoever this gods were not like "The Mighty One", as powerful as they were, they all had physical forms meaning that unlike "The Mighty One" they all could die, this was part of "The Mighty One" plans, because if any of his "children" abused of their powers, they could die by the hands of their own creations, thus balance was kept.

The gods all agreed to the terms gave by their father and began creating planets and live, others maintained the balance of live and death in the universe and a few began to live with their creations creating creeds and religions to held them as omnipotent, some rule with love others with fear. But none of them forgot their origin, to them this was a reminder of their "birthday" and the purpose of their existence.]

Issei sat amongst the crowd watching the giant hologram display explaining the festival's origins "No matter how many times I see it, I think it's crazy. To think there are more than billions of planets occupied with live, all because one single person felt lonely" – The teen talking to himself in amusement.

Then a sudden realization came to him "Of course! That's it! Galaxies! The reason why I'm drawing blanks here is because I've been searching in the wrong galaxy! But… it's crazy" *Issei said sulking on his seat* "there must be who many knows galaxies out there… how the hell am I supposed to know which to search for?"

"Something the matter?" – Said a voice too familiar with Issei, it was his father seating besides him. The Dragon King: Velazof. Unlike his son, his father had long black hair, darker skin, he was a bit shorter than his son, the one thing they had physically in common was the dark green eyes.

"Hey dad" – said Issei feeling a bit uncomfortable at the use of that word, now that after all those past memories he knows he has two fathers and mothers now, not sure now which of both parents felt more real to him. "Is it sane of me to say I want to travel to mysterious galaxies exploring their planets?"

Velazof went silent for a while, he wanted to tell him that such a thing is dangerous and he should stay here but he didn't, after all the things he experienced: Issei's victories, his defeats, all the friends he made and his desire to keep moving forward, it moved his heart, it would be sad to say goodbye to the only son he had but just like him, his son had to go and make a live on his own. "Sure, go ahead. You are an adult already, you can make choices of your own now" – Velazof turns to face his son.

"Just promise me this, never forget your roots and no matter where you are we will always be there for you". *Issei is shocked at the straightforwardness of his father about a decision he made not five seconds ago* "You sure about that?" – Issei said still not believing the words he heard from his father who always have been the silent type.

"Yes" – his father said completely calm. "You have shown me that you are capable enough to stand your ground against anything that is thrown you way" – Velazof proceeds to stand and begins to walk away from his son giving him one final advice "Just come home from time to time or your mother will die from worrying to much, don't worry I'll deal with her"

Issei stood there in disbelieve, before he only had access to planetary travel, but now he could travel between galaxies. Now the greatest problem starts, where to go? He couldn't go to a random planet all the time, he needed some sort of lead to the place where his heart was so desperately to find.

The hologram started up again to tell the story again and Issei stood up and left the plaza still thinking what to do at the end he gave up and returned home to sleep.

[Issei found himself on an arena of some sort when he looked at the middle he saw a person wearing crimson colored armor in front of a familiar woman with crimson hair fighting another person who was clad in golden armor. The crimson armored person then screamed something: "It's the color of the woman I love. Buchou. - Gremory is the woman I love. I want the woman I love to win. I want to protect the woman I love. I want to fight for the woman I love. I…..I! Then everything went black]

Issei opens his eyes and finds himself on his bed sweating a bit. "Another dream?" – He said, not sure what to think about it. Placing his hand on his forehead he said "Buchou? What does it mean?" – He felt his heart burning with passion as he said that one word that gave him the sliver of hope he needed "Gremory".

Not wasting any time Issei got up from the bed, changed his clothes and teleported to the biggest library his home planet had to offer. He got on one of the multiple plasma monitors and began its search engine, he began with Gremory and after minutes which lasted an eternity to him the search came out blank.

"What?!" – Issei said furious, the chance he had was gone! "Wait" he suddenly said. Then he proceeded to write Buchou. Not feeling sure if the search would work or not he waited for the process to finish. That word felt so familiar to him yet he never had heard it before, it clung to him like it was something he said all the time.

"Issei Hyoudou or Issei Melafar? Which one is the real me?" – He said, all of this confused him the feeling of living two lives at once, each of them feeling as real as the other but to discover the truth he had to acknowledge both of them.

As Issei brainstorm with himself the search stopped and to his surprise it got a result! "Let's see here… Buchou is a term given to the person designated as a club president, commonly used in schools." – Issei said reading the information before him. "The word is used on… Three star planets?!"

Issei was shocked. A planet that was given five stars or less in the galaxy ranking meant that they were so primitive they haven't developed the technology to reach of their galaxy, much less closer planets. He then began to search for possible three star planets, but to his surprise only one planet was registered it went by the name of Earth and its last investigatory update was given one thousand years ago.

"Hmm… I wonder…" – As Issei looked at the picture of Earth he felt the strange desire to go there no matter what. "I guess this is it. I feel it calling to me, this may really be my home…" – He stood up closing the monitor and leaving the library. "I guess time really does give one the answer" – He said to himself in amusement as he returned home.

(End Of Chapter 2)


	3. The Journey

Chapter 3: The Journey

Issei arrives at his house he found his sister crossed armed waiting for him at the entrance with not a happy look on her face. He knew what was it about but this time he wasn't sure he'll be able to get away with it. "Dad told me you know…" – Mihoki said with an unpleasant look on her face.

"Going on another adventure without me, how many times do I have to say it?! If you're going on an adventure take me with you! I'm going to die without anything exiting to do these days! Or is it because you think I can't handle myself…?" – Issei needed to be very careful now, his sister is a very powerful fighter, fit to be called a "dragon princess" but her angry fits was one of those things he didn't look forward to.

Most of the time whenever he went on a different planet or fought on a war, he was already gone by the time the news reached her. But now he faced another challenge: to try to convince his sister to stay or to take her along with him. "Well?" – said Mihoki impatient while Issei was trying to gather his thoughts "what do you have to say for yourself mister?" – Issei took a deep breath (there's no helping it, is there?) he thought.

"Fine, you got me I'll take you with me. Just promise me you will behave, all right?" – Issei said giving up any hope of actually going alone.

A smile appears on Mihoki's face "Yay! Now I can discover new clothing styles!" Mihoki started dashing towards her room. "I swear, is clothes the only thing you think about?" – said Issei still shocked from his sister's lifestyle, but then he remember his old self, his perverted ambition to form a polygamy and fondle breasts. "Heh, I guess obsession runs in the family, no matter which one" – he said with a melancholy look on his face.

The next day both brother and sister headed towards the spaceship docks, it was going to be expensive to pay a ship to travel such long distances. "Excuse me" – he said walking towards one of the directory clerks who is a robot. "I'm looking for a planet called "The Earth", how much will it cost for a ship to travel there?" – The clerk closed his eyes searching for the information requested then he open them and said in a monotone but polite voice "The planet Earth located in the Milky Way galaxy is located two Time and Space barriers from our current location, it will cost 20 Grand Kernars for a ship to take you there"

"20 Grand?!" – Issei said in disbelief, not because he couldn't pay the price but because the price was 200 times the cost of a normal travel between planets. "Even if the ship has to pass two barriers I think it's a bit too much" – said Mihoki analyzing the travel expenses inside her head.

"The reason why the fee was set to that amount it's because the ship has to pass thought two special barriers known as Time Jump barriers, simply put the time progression here and those places is different" – the clerk responded, calm as ever.

"So what your saying is that one year may pass here but there is completely different?" – Issei said surprised. Mihoki after thinking a while got worried "But if that is true, then if we leave what would happened to our current live?" –Issei looked at her a bit serious "that's a risk I'm willing to take"

Mihoki looks at her brother in disbelieve but then softens her expression "I see, these are the choices you usually make, to win or to lose it all, ok then I'll go with you until the end. My very first adventure and I'm not going to back down!"

Issei smiles at her sister's resolve, it reminded him of someone, but who? (The answer will be found on this trip) – He thought "We will take the trip then, we are ready"

"Very well then, please wait at dock eight" – the clerk said and then returned to his usual duties.

Issei paid the fee and as he walked together with his sister towards the docks he began to ponder, he got the planet and from the word he used before he found that it was Japanese so he had to go to the country of Japan, but after that what? Search all of Japan's schools? This could be more complicated than he thought.

"Brother?" – Mihoki looked at him with a complicated expression. Snapping back to reality he just said "nothing" as they walked on.

The dock was empty probably because they were the only ones that requested such a strange destination. A medium sized ship anchored and open its doors.

"This is it" said Issei as he got on, for now he had to abandon everything in his quest to discover his true self: his new friends, his riches, and his glory. To Issei he felt that all of these things just waited for him at the end of his journey so to him, it didn't really felt like a permanent farewell.

Issei got on and checked the navigation board, the ship had to make several stops for possible repairs, energy refuel and safety checks. "This is going to take a while, but it's understandable for a ship this size" he said closing the board and laying down using a few seats like a bed.

"I'm still kind of nervous about this" Mihoki said looking outside the window. (Understandable) Issei thought, it was her first time outside her own planet and not only that, she got to travel to a whole new galaxy.

"If it makes you feel any better" said Issei closing his eyes for a nap "Just think of the clothes you will get to wear when we get there" his sister looked at him with an unpleasant face "You really think I have such a straight forward mind, don't you?"

"Whatever" said Issei as he drifted off to sleep again.

[Issei found himself on a church, next to the altar he saw an angel with black wings staring down on a boy that looked like him, he was crying over the body of a girl with blond hair. "What?!" Issei said on shock, he knew he was on a dream but everything felt so real to him, especially the feeling he got from looking at the angel with black wings but his trance was cut off at the scream of the boy.

"Hey, God!? You are there right, God!? Devils and Angels exist, so you do exist as well, right, God!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!?"

The boy just keep screaming at the ceiling as if God himself was listening to him "Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God!"

Issei felt the anger and sadness coming from the words from the boy, he felt his heart beating furiously with anger as the boy just kept screaming.

"Did this happen because I turned into a Devil!? Did you abandon her because I'm a Devil and her friend!?" The boy just kept screaming at the unfairness of the world. Issei just stood there: confused, angry and saddened. If this was really a dream, why did it felt so real?

Then it hit him, this isn't a dream, it was a memory a very painful one. Then the strangest thing happened, the boy got up and summoned a red metal glove from his left arm, it begins to shine and change its shape. "Give her back!" the boy shouted at the black angel as he charged at her, power filling his body.]

"Brother!" A voice snaps him awake, he looks around and finds himself on the ship, he sighs relieved that he wasn't in that place anymore as he sat straight.

Mihoki just looked at him with a worried faced. "Did you have a nightmare?" she asked clearly concerned for his health.

"Yeah, but I'm ok now" Issei said, it was better to tell her it was a nightmare than to try to explain to her everything he was going through.

Issei just turned his head and looked out his window to see the countless stars around him, staring off into the space itself he thought (Another painful memory, I wonder? Just what kind of life awaits for me on that planet?)

(End of Chapter 3)


	4. The Burdens We Carry

Chapter 4: The Burdens We Carry

I'm walking down a hallway "Buchou!" I heard someone called behind me; I turned to the voice "How many times do I have to tell you? You can call me by my first name" said the girl in front of me to a guy that looked like fist year.

"Sorry, it came out naturally" the young boy said with a smile. I quickly turned away from that scene, that smile it reminds me of him. "No" I said as I walked away from there, I swore to myself that I won't reminisce on the past any longer, because I know that once I do, I'll break again. I've been trying so hard now I won't stop now, as much as I wish to go back I can't.

"Rias" someone calls out to me, its Akeno my [Queen], she looks at me with worried eyes "where have you been? It's time to go, you suddenly stormed off somewhere" I try to calm down "Sorry, I just had a lot on my mind" I started to walk with her towards the building's exit.

"It's all right, we all do" Akeno just says that and walks with me but I know that just like me she's dealing with the loss on her own way, we all are after that day none of us smiled anymore, that day… Five years ago.

We exit the building and I turn my head towards it, Kuou University, we are all here one by one the members of the Occult Research Club graduated and moved here. One of my dreams fulfilled but now it's just empty, at first I did it so I can stay more on my beloved Japan but after that day not even this brought me joy.

"Rias-senpai!" Asia cheerfully called out to me on the gate, such a kind girl she waited for me. "I'm sorry Asia, did you had to wait long?" I said with a bit on regret on my voice. Asia my [Bishop] I have to protect her now, ever since that day she's being crying every night, she really did care for him.

"N-no! I just got here!" Asia said but I know, she gets out early so for her to be waiting for us all this time. "Let's go home" I said as we all walked towards that house, the house of my dreams were I could spend days without worrying, but now I'm sometimes afraid to even enter.

To me it became a reminder of my weakness and naïve decision that day, if I had stayed, could I have change the outcome? I'll never get the answer to that question.

As we enter the house I hear "Welcome Home Rias-senpai" its Koneko she's sitting on the sofa with her usual face, I really admire her after that day she and Yuuto little by little but the group back together, they are so strong. "I'm back" I said as I walked upstairs.

I, Himejima Akeno watched as my master and best friend went upstairs, no matter how much she tries to hide it it's clear that she thinks about that day every time. From that day forwards everything went from bad to worse.

After performing the Dragon Gate ritual what came out was eight pieces of [Pawn] we didn't understood this phenomenon at the moment but a few words from Azazel we realized the horrible truth in front of us.

I remember how my world went dark not once I'm able to smile from my heart as a hole was ripped out of it that day. Then the artificial monsters created by the Sacred Gear [Annihilation Maker] attacked the Underworld capitals a few were destroyed but at the end we manage to destroy them.

Then it came Ravel's kidnapping from the Magicians working with the Khaos Brigade we went to rescue her only face a horror at the end an evil dragon called Grendel, most evil dragons were supposed to be dead but there he was, it was a difficult battle but we manage to escape alive and with Ravel.

Later came the trouble with the Vampires with their rebellion, we found out that the ones pulling the string behind the incident were the Khaos Brigade again but this time their aim was a sacred gear called [The Holy Grail] capable of reviving the dead according to legend it was the aim of the Khaos Brigade to use it to revive all the evil dragons and they succeeded.

Later came the incident with Rossweisse as the Khaos Brigade tried to recruit her for her research about the Trihexa after a long battle against them and the evil dragons Saji Sona's [Pawn] awakened to his [Balance Breaker] and finally drove them back.

So much has happened since that day it makes me wonder, if He was here, how much would things changed? I stand on the kitchen to prepare dinner. Thinking about it won't change anything, which was something I used to say to convince myself but now I use it as a drive to move forward every day.

But one thing saddens me, no matter how much time has passed ever since that day we don't say his name, no… it's more like we can't because we all know that the moment we do all of our work, our will and our resolution will break and disappear, maybe we'll never get over it, they say that time heals all wounds but… to us, even if an eternity were to pass by we'll still feel the same… heartbroken.

I, Toujou Koneko sited on the couch as I watched Akeno-senpai cooked dinner. She doesn't radiate that 'happy and safe' feeling she used to have whenever she cooked, of course not, after that day everyone lost something inside.

That idiot of a senpai, he died the day I was brave enough to confess to him my feelings and propose to him but he said something as stupid as "If you have both your oppai and height grow bigger…..I will be happy!" but I have to admit I was happy, He actually saw me as a woman on that moment that's why I promised myself that I would become a woman that matched senpai's ideals, but now it's all for nothing he's not here anymore so there's no point.

I continued my training with Nee-sama and became very used to my nekomata powers but no matter how strong I get, I'll never become as strong as senpai. "What are you sulking about now? Because if it's about the pudding I said I was sorry already."

I looked at the person who said that, It's Ravel "I don't want apologies from a 'Grilled-chicken Princess' to my comment Ravels puts an unpleasant face "T-this nekomata!" she says, she really hates it but that doesn't stop me.

"I'm surprised that a bird-brain like you remembers how to use a fridge" I said, this girl really doesn't give up she really changed, she's not the same girl who cried every day after that day.

"That's it!" Ravel shouts, "I'm going to give you a lesson today!" I stand from the couch glaring at her.

I, Asia Argento sited on my bed as I heard my two friends Koneko and Ravel argue from the living room. "It's great that they are getting along again" I said as I remember all the arguments they had so far for trivial stuff.

A tear rolls down my cheek, ever since that awful day, my sacred gear [Twilight Healing] hasn't worked to its full potential, people say it's due to shock, but how can I not be shocked? My first friend, the person I respect and love is gone from this world.

I don't know how much I can endure before I break down again. "I wish I could go to your side, but if I do you'll be disappointed" I fall down the bed as I fell asleep mustering all my strength for this one sentence "Isn't that right… Issei?"

[End Of Chapter 4]


	5. The Arrival

Chapter 5: The Arrival

Issei found himself walking on a destroyed Church "Is this another memory?" he thought to himself as he continued to walk inside and then he saw it. The boy from the other time but something was odd, he was looking at a man floating in front of him with a dead look on his eyes.

"T-that's-" But Issei couldn't finish because multiple voices started to come out his mouth like an incantation:

[_I, who is about to awaken…_]

It started. Looks like it will start.

[_Am the Heavenly Dragon that has stolen the principles of domination from God…._]

It was always like that, no matter what. That's not right; it was like that every time.

[_I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"…._]

The one the World seeks…. The one the World rejects...

[_I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination…_]

It was always power. It was always love.

Issei just stood there dumfounded as each of this words felt heavy on his heart, it was like he knew them but he had never heard them before.

When the boy finished he began to transform, his armor changing its shape, Issei knew what it looked like "A berserk dragon" Issei said paralyzed by such a monster not because he was scared but because it looked too familiar to him.

As he battle unfolded Issei stood there watching all the powers this new creature had but one thing he couldn't understand is that he knew all the names of the attacks this creature lunched even before the creature summoned them.

Then it finally hit him. "This boy… is… me?" Issei said shocked by his sudden discovery, but before he could say anything more, all faded to darkness.

"Brother we are here, get up!" Mihoki shook Issei as he was sleeping all the ride. "You lazy pants! Hurry and set the teleport destination!"

"Fine, fine" Issei said as he got up and open the control panel, he felt a bit sad, if he had slept just a bit more, what more could he had discovered?

Issei set the teleport device to Japan then he took two pills out of the traveling kit. "Here, it's for earth's language" Issei gave one pill to his sister, coming to a new planet it was important to know all the possible languages it possess and the pill will help with the trip.

"I don't want it, it tastes bitter" his sister denied it. "Don't be like that, this thing is important" Issei said, he didn't need his sister complicating the trip as it is, "I'll buy you something later to wash off your mouth" he told her.

"Fine, but it better be sweet!" with a final demand Mihoki took the pill and swallow it. "Bleh" she protested. Issei swallow it and put the emergency bracelets on, the last thing he wanted to be is stranded.

"You ready?" Issei asked. "Let's go!" Mihoki responded and with a blue flash both of them teleported to the planet bellow them: Earth.

[Thousands of miles across Japan on Kuou University]

Rias Gremory attended classes like usual, to a pure devil like her it could be considered easy all these material, but most of the time her thought drifted off, sometimes she didn't think of anything at all, others it was about the Khaos Brigade and her fury against them.

As classes finished she has a call via magic circle, it was a report about the Khaos Brigade, they had a factory near her location but no data about the factory could be found. She reunited her servants for a mission briefing, they would attack at night and they will count with Sona's servants as back-up.

"Rias" Akeno said "Are you sure you can do this? You have been acting distant these few days" Akeno had clear worries for her master and friend, the last thing she wanted was another death on the group's record.

"Thank you Akeno but I'm fine" said Rias a bit displeased. She knew why Akeno asked her that but she tries her best not to think about him.

"I wonder why did this factory just appeared out of nowhere. I mean for them to find it now" said Xenovia, one of the group's [Knights]

"She's right. This must be a trap of some sort, for them to make us go there" commented Rossweisse, one of the group's [Rook]

"Trap or not it is our duty as the Gremory group to protect the peace of this town from terrorist like them" Rias said standing up from her seat. "Let us go, Sona's peerage must be waiting for us"

[In front of the factory, everyone has gathered]

"All right, everyone will watch the premises as you back up the Gremory Group" Sona started giving orders to her servants as the spread out. "Everything is ready Rias, a barrier has been lifted to prevent serious damage affect the city but powerful blast will still be felt by them as earthquakes so please keep that in mind"

"I understand and thank you Sona" Rias said as she walked towards the factory's entrance. "Everyone be prepared for anything" she said as she open the door of the front entrance just to be greeted by two dozen of stray magicians.

"Intruders!" the magicians screamed as they got into position to fight the invading forces. "Everyone! Let's show them what happens when they mess with the Gremory Group!" Rias ordered as everyone got ready to battle.

[Hundreds of miles from there on a river]

Issei and his sister walked towards the shore. "Water!? This stupid thing dropped us on water! We could have drowned!" Issei protested as he shook some of the water from his hair.

"If someone did a better job at calibrating coordinates, this could have been avoided!" Mihoki said with a displeased tone as she looked at her self. "Damn it, all that make up wasted because of a stupid brother."

"Yeah, I still don't get why you girls even bother to put such a stupid thing on" Issei said as he sat on a large rock nearby. "Waste of time if you ask me."

"Oh come on! Don't you have any sense of beauty or fashion?!" Mihoki said, unable to believe her brother's stupidity and denseness.

"No" Issei admitted on the spot. He never really had thought of such things ever since the visions, memories and strange dreams.

"Well enough of that" he said before his sister could protest "Time to go to a store and get new clothes, your pick dear sister" Issei really care for such things but he needed his sister to be occupied before he could start investigating.

"About time" Mihoki said a bit exited. "Time to try the sense of fashion this planet has"

As they walked towards the nearest populated city they found the civilization to be a bit more advanced than they originally thought. After asking around, they found the city's mega store, being on winter season the store has specials on sets of clothing.

After hours of waiting thanks to Mihoki's stubbornness to buy every single piece of clothing, they finally decided on the clothes they were going to get they paid for it using euros because Issei researched that those coins were the highest form of payment on the planet and got out of the store.

"Oh brother! I research that for a place to live one should always look for hotels on this planet!" Mihoki said with excitement. "Oh? They have those here as well? All right" Issei said a bit surprised, between always living on palaces this could be a nice change of scenery.

After much debating they settle on a hotel near the mega store just to please Mihoki, they settled in to explore the room and find what is everything used for but much to their surprise everything in that room worked almost the same as their home planet.

"Maybe this planet has more than it lets on" Issei said surprised by almost everything, then near their location they could feel a change on the atmosphere.

"Magic?" Mihoki said surprised. "This planet has mana particles on the air? How come I've never felt it until now?" Mihoki was in shock.

"This feeling… it's a barrier, but for what?" Issei said while looking out of the apartment's window. "This could mean trouble" he said unsure of what to do next.

[Inside the factory]

Rias and her servant clear waves and waves of enemies as they reached deep inside the factory. At the end they found another elevator. "This looks like the last one" Koneko said using her nekomata sensor skills.

"All right, let's go everyone" Rias said as her and her servants got inside and activated the elevator to go down.

When they arrived at the bottom floor, they got out of the elevator and stood paralyzed, all of them stood there, many things rushed through their heads: confusion, fear, regret, anger and they saw what laid before them.

One hundred? Two hundred? Even they didn't know, but what paralyzed them was not the number but the fact that each one of these things was "Issei?" Rias asked shaking all of these people where the Balance Break form of Issei "The Heavenly Red Emperor Dragon", but something felt off, none of them spoke they just stood there radiating the same aura as the real emperor dragon.

"How do you like our little surprise Rias? Let me tell you it was not easy but after many experiments we finally managed to create it, an army on Sekiryuutei!" When they looked for the owner of the voices they found Rizevim Lucifer floating above them.

"You did this?! HOW?!" Rias asked, she couldn't contain her feelings anymore: anger, regret, sadness, misery; it was all coming back to her.

"Well…let's just say we learned from that little cat of yours" Rizevim said almost laughing

"What? What do you mean?" Koneko said trembling.

"Well you see, during your battle with Grendel you used a jewel from the Hakuryuukou to seal his soul so he couldn't be revived by the Holy Grail. So we decided to do the same thing with Ddraig's soul!"

"That's impossible! His souls is supposed to be transferred to another human after death!" Akeno said clearly angry.

"That's true" Rizevim said "But that doesn't mean we can't find that new human and kill him for his soul!" Rizevim could barely contain his excitement "We had to sacrifice lots of dragons but at the end we got it! Fully capable Balance Break armors that will listen to our commands and has the power of the real deal!"

Rias felt to the ground, this was too much for her. No matter how much she tried to forget, the world would find a way to make her remember again and this time it will hunt her for the rest of her life.

"Now that's a reaction I wanted to see" Rizevim said amused "But time is short and it's time to try these new toys out" Rizevim proceeds to activate a magic circle "Attention all toys! Destroy the enemy in front of you!"

The armors released their energy and summoned two shoulder cannons charging them to full power. "Time to die! Fire!" Rizevim said excited.

Everyone activated barriers and defensive magic circles to protect themselves but everything was destroyed by the dragon shots.

"Hm? What's this? You're still alive? That's no good~" Rizevim activated his magic circle again "Ready for round two? Fire!"

Rias closed her eyes, she couldn't take it anymore, her guilt was killing her, and she would rather die than to live feeling like this forever. However she felt nothing "Did I die?" she thought.

"Hey! Are you all right?" A voice called out to her. She slowly open her eyes and the first thing she saw shocked her, it was Ascalon, a sword she thought it was lost. This person who protected her used the sword to shield everyone. Finally she saw the face of this person, she began to tremble as tears rolled down her eyes and with a shaking voice she asked "Issei?"

(End of Chapter 5)

**Author's Note**

**First time doing one of these but the reason for this is that I felt a bit of "lack of description" from my part. If anyone is wondering what kind of clothes Issei and his sister are wearing I'll post here a link with some models that I liked. Attention! I'm not claiming any credit for these pictures.**

**Issei's Clothing: **** bao/uploaded/i8/T1mY60XjFgXXcqCnE_ _ **

**Mihoki's Clothing: **** cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=46003470**

**Hope You liked this new chapter and see you soon!**


	6. Fate

Chapter 6: Fate

"What?" Issei said, surprised that someone from such a faraway planet knew his name, but his attention was drawn to the floating man before him.

"Who are you and what are you doing with... me?" Issei was astonished, he jumped in to say these people but he didn't had paid attention to their enemy, he saw multiple versions of what he thought it was himself in the red armor he sometimes see on his dreams.

"How are you even here!?" Rizevim asked astonished but angry. "You are supposed to be dead!"

One by one the members of the Gremory group starts to get up from the injuries gotten from the first dragon shot. "Issei-san" Asia says weakly, and then she starts to cry from joy.

"What? Issei?" Akeno quickly gets up unable to believe what she just heard but then she looks at him and begins to cry "It can't be... he's alive..."

"Senpai... I'm glad you're alive" Koneko says smiling while trying to hold back her tears.

"Issei... I'm glad that the man I chose is back" Xenovia says weakly as she is beginning to cry.

"What out!" Issei suddenly said blocking another wave of blasts. "Damn, this is what I get for sticking my neck on shady business"

"How did you survive the curse?" Rizevim said angry "You didn't have any demonic power capable of defending against it"

"Curse? Survive? What are you talking about?" Issei said. This was confusing to him, all these people seemed to know him, the guy in front of him seemed to hate him for some reason and the girls behind him were still crying. "What is going on?"

"Hm? What's this? Little Issei doesn't remember me? Is this the price for surviving that? Ha! What a joke!" Rizevim said while looking down on Issei "This means he's not even a threat"

Issei didn't know what to do, if he attacked he could put these people in danger, but if kept defending he'll never be able to get rid of those armored creatures.

Suddenly the ceiling broke to reveal Mihoki as she came down "Brother! Why are you here?"

"Reinforcements?" Rizevim said while activating his magic circle "Fire!"

The armors fire their dragon shots at the falling Mihoki but she merely fired her own blast canceling out the explosions and as she came down she punched the floor sending waves of lava towards the armors melting the front ones. "If you're going to go outside, tell me first! I also can get worried you know?" Mihoki said as she cleaned the dust out of her clothes.

"Can I ask you a favor? Please watch these guys" Issei said towards his sister as he got close to Rizevim. "Fine" Mihoki said bored.

Rias watched all of this in shock, who was this girl? How come she couldn't sense these girls' powers? And lastly ... "Did she just call him brother?" Rias have been living with Issei in his house and his parents never mentioned that Issei had a sibling.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Issei said pointing his sword at Rizevim ready for a fight.

"Dear boy. Have you seen movies lately? I'm one of those guys that just want to watch the world burn."

Issei got closer to him "So in other words, you're crazy"

"Crazy is such a broad term boy, well my little experiment is over~ Time to head back. Cya~" with a final farewell Rizevim activated a magic circle and teleported himself and all of the armors out of the room.

"He's gone" Issei said putting away Ascalon. "So who are you g-" his question was interrupted by a diverse group of hugs he was getting from all directions. All of them were saying "Issei your back" or "I'm glad you're alive" But then he remembered his dreams and started to look around him more carefully: A girl with white hair, a girl with blonde hair, a girl with long black hair and finally a girl with red hair.

"It's you" Issei said making everyone around him released him to look at him weirdly. Issei got closer to Rias and he asks: "Who are you?"

Rias just stood there on shock "W-what?" she couldn't hide her nervousness in her voice "I-issei? It's me... don't you remember me?" She started to shake "C-come on... don't joke around... Issei..." She couldn't take it, Issei was right in front of her but it felt like he wasn't there at all.

"I'm sorry but I don't –" he didn't finished his sentence because he was suddenly hit on his head "Ouch! What was that for?" His sister just smacked him in the head out of nowhere.

"You jerk!" his sister shouted at him clearly angry. "Can't you see your making her cry?" she starts to shake him "Hurry up and apologize!"

"Wait" Akeno interrupted "What is your relationship with Issei?" "Who are you?" She couldn't stop staring at Mihoki who acted like she was really close to Issei.

"Huh? Well I'm Mihoki Melafar and this is my brother Issei Melafar" Mihoki pointed at Issei.

""HUH!?"" everyone from the Gremory group couldn't believe their ears. "That can't be right! He's Issei Hyoudou!" Xenovia declared.

Issei quickly looked at her surprised that name, this people actually knew him, but how?

"Are you stupid? My brother's family name is Melafar!" Mihoki declared proudly.

"I'm sorry everyone" Issei suddenly said ending all discussions "But I can't remember you guys, even though I feel I should."

Rias feel to her knees, it is as she feared, Issei came back to her but the Issei she loved was still far from her. "How did this happen?" she said bringing her hand to her face.

"Brother! More people are coming!" Mihoki reported to her brother. "All right. Let's leave" Thought it pained him to leave he had to, he wanted to avoid unnecessary conflict.

Mihoki open a hole of space-time on the air and jumped on it. "Goodbye" Issei looked at Rias one last time and jumped in the hole.

"Issei!" Rias screamed at him but it was far too late, the injuries they received from the armors were too heavy for them to be running after Issei, so they just waited until Satan's forces reached them.

[Two weeks later after the factory incident]

Rias was attending classes as usual but her mind and her heart were elsewhere. She finally reunited with the man she loved only to find he doesn't remember her anymore, she needed to find a way to bring back his old memories if she hoped to be happy again.

After reporting everything to her brother, Grayfia moved units to counter any sort of attack coming from these new experiments but they haven't received a single attack ever since that day.

Another thing that was on her mind was Issei's new sister Mihoki, did he started a new life with a new family because he couldn't remember anything? If so it could explain the existence of a sister in this new life of his.

But what really bothered her from Mihoki is the fact that she was able to take down several armors with no effort but Rias couldn't feel any sort of abnormal power from her. Rias didn't know if Mihoki was an Angel, Fallen, devil or Youkai, it was like she wasn't even there.

After classes she left the building, this time she felt that if she stayed at Issei's house, they would find each other again. After all Issei did promise her that no matter how many times she was in danger, he will still come and rescue her.

"I'm waiting Issei, Please come for me" Rias said as she looked up at the never changing sky.

[End of Chapter 6]


End file.
